Just Another Nightmare
by Kadreia
Summary: It's the same nightmare. It's always been the same nightmare. It's the only one Dean ever has, but it still scares him more than anything.


**AN: The beginning of the story Dean is twelve and Sam is eight. Just to make things clear.**

* * *

Sam and Dean were sitting in their room at Bobby's playing poker. John was out taking care of a nest of vampires and wouldn't be back until late tomorrow. Bobby, on the other hand, had just gone out to get some more beer and a couple parts for his cars and should be back late that night. It was like any other September day at Bobby's. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Dean smirked when he saw Sam's face and he knew he had won. Sammy was good at poker, but not good enough to beat Dean yet. The smirk on Dean's face dropped when he heard footsteps outside. Bobby wasn't supposed to be back until tonight.

"Sammy, stay here," Dean whispered as he made his way to the door of their room.

"Dean?"

"Shhh, " Dean hushed him, "Stay here and be quiet."

Sam nodded his head to show that he understood.

Certain that Sam would do what he was told Dean left the room and walked down the stairs into the living room. The room looked as it always did. Books were scattered in various piles and beer and soda cans littered the floor. It wasn't messy. It was lived in. But really it was just messy.

Dean maneuvered his way to the window so that he could see outside. What he saw shocked him. Walking towards the front door was a man he had never seen before, but that wasn't what shocked him. What shocked him was how skinny and pale the man was. He was shirtless so Dean could clearly see every bone in his upper body. His skin was so pale it looked almost bleached white, which only emphasized the man's skeleton look. Despite his weak appearance the man seemed to be fine. He was walking at a quick pace never taking his eyes off the house. When he got close enough for Dean to see his features the older Winchester was frozen in fear. The man's dirty blond hair was caked in dry blood and his eyes were pitch black. Dean looked back to the table where his gun lay. He had been cleaning it when Sam had come to ask him if he wanted to play poker. When Dean agreed he never thought that he would actually need the gun that he hadn't put back together yet. It was still laying in multiple different pieces, some clean and some not.

"Damn it, Sammy," Dean whispered under his breath as he ran back up stairs for his brother.

"Dean wha-" Sam began, but stopped when Dean grabbed his arm and hauled him up and into the closet behind them.

"Demon. Be quiet." That was all Dean had to say for Sam to keep his mouth shut and huddle farther in to the closet so Dean could fit. Just as Dean closed the door to the closet they heard the front door open and shut.

"What are we going to do?" Sam asked when, from what they could tell by the noise he was making, the demon was in the kitchen.

Dean looked down at his little brother. "When that thing gets to the farthest part of the kitchen we are going to sneak down there as quietly as we can. I want you to get out of the house and I'll see if I can find any holy water." Just then they heard the demon digging around in the cupboards. This didn't feel right to Dean, but he shook it off. All he knew was that he had to get Sammy safe. That was all that mattered. Dean took Sam's hand and, as quietly as he could, opened the closet door, headed out of the room, and walked down the stairs. He could still hear the clang of dishes and knives as they hit the floor from the kitchen. The demon was probably looking for something, Dean just hoped it was too caught up in its task to notice the creaking door hinges when he opened the door. It wasn't. Just as Dean had opened the door halfway he felt Sam's hand squeeze his then go limp as he fell. The eldest Winchester immediately spun back around and caught Sam before he hit the ground. Sam had a knife deep in his back. Dean didn't know what to do. He was frozen in shock and fear. When he looked up he saw the demon standing in the doorway looking smug. This was wrong. An actual knife in the back wasn't how demons kill and the thing wasn't coming after Dean at all. It was just standing there. Dean felt something flex on his leg and he looked down. His navy blue shirt and blue jeans were covered in blood, but Sammy's fingers were moving. He quickly grabbed his brother's face and made him look at him.

"Sammy, come on. Not now. You can't die now. I'm supposed to die before you."

Sam smiled, but Dean could see how much pain the kid was in. "Dean, run." At that his eyes shut and his body went limp. Dean was shaking, but when he looked up he saw the demon walking towards him with a knife I hand. Dean's survival instincts kicked in and he immediately stood up and ran out the door. The demon only laughed and followed at a walk.

Dean did the only thing he could think of, since he didn't have any salt or holy water. He hid. He ran until he found a car that wasn't completely ruined and hid in the back seat. He hid for hours. The demon never seemed to walk in his direction. It was like it was deliberately not wanting to find him. That only made the knot in Dean's gut tighten even more. He was trying to keep himself quiet only indulging in silent tears for his brother, but a whimper here and there came out and Dean scolded himself for it.

There were only a few minutes of sunlight left when the demon came around to the old 1987 Cadillac Dean was hiding in. Dean knew that it knew he was in here, and it surprised him when it stayed a good fifty yards away. Dean peaked over the window to look at it. The demon just gave him an evil grin and it's black eyes turned yellow. It threw down it's knife as it spoke in a gravely, demonic voice, "Ego sum venire proximus." When the demon finished it disappeared with a flash of white light.

Dean felt the goose bumps rise on his flesh at the demons words. It was Latin, but he knew what it meant. It meant _I am coming for you next._

0-0-0-0

Dean sat up straight on the couch of the old motel room he and Sammy were staying in. He was breathing hard and his body was covered in a cold sweat.

"Dude, you okay?"

Hearing Sam's voice comforted him a little, but his heart was still hammering in his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing."

Only it was something. Dean had been having these nightmares since he was twelve and he was twenty-six now. They had never seemed to go away, and even after all the things he has seen and done that nightmare always scared him the most. It probably scared him that he had dreamt of the yellow-eyed demon before they had encountered him or it could be because Sam always died exactly the same way in his dream. Either way Dean never talked about it. It was just another nightmare. He was a hunter, and hunters always got them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Just something short I wrote. It actually came from a nightmare I have had since I was four. I just replaced Sam and Dean with me and my best friend and a few other things to make it fit into the SPN universe. Please R&R! I hope my nightmare entertained you!**


End file.
